creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment 108
Report: Experiment 108 The girl used to have a name. She used to be a normal highschooler, she used to have a loving family, friends. She never did anything wrong, she never did anything that could be held against her. She did have one curiosity though, her blood seemed alien, no known blood type matched it, and it seemed to affect her strangly, she had strengh and stanima when it was nesserry, it made her a natural athlete, but someone saw much more than that. Much more than that. She was taken from her home, not an easy task for most, but the man who had ordered it didn't care. The house was swiftly entered, her parents delt with her swiftly, and the girl taken without much hassle. The men bounded and gagged the girl and took her to a parked truck outside. She was taken to the lab, chained and bound to the cold metalic table. It was time to begin my little experiment. Stepping into the light, I showed her my face. her face was streamed in tears, her eyes were staring into my eyes with fear. "Forgive me, my dear. It is unfortunate that you had to come to me on my table, but someone with your talents and abilites is useful for more things then you realize." I looked over to my assitant "Start the test on two," Her breath became faster, her eyes wider. "Now, let's see if we can't make that blood of your give me anything more." I gave my helper the signal. Instantly, the girl's body had been shocked with volts of electricity. she was clearly in pain. However, the adreline increase was amazing. She could have taken a hit from anything humanly possible and she wouldn't have even flinched. "Stop! I have seen enough." The electric current ceased to flow through her. "What do you think sir?" t=my assistant asked. "The girl's blood is interesting, but I think she'll need something more...offence orinented to weaponize her." The girl was tired, she had run out of tears. "Now then, remember your name. Because by the time we are done It would have been replaced, You are Experiment 108, nothing more." She barely had any power in her for what just happened. We locked her in a cell, leaving the experiment for tomorrow. We gave her some bread and water to eat, but she didn't seem hungry. It was her desision, I wouldn't sorry if she died of the operating table for that. A few hours had passed, then it was time to operate. it would be diffecult give with the implants my employer gave us to keep her alive, but that wasn't my problem. Taking her out of the cell, we dragged her to the operating room. Putting on my gloves and fae-mask,I said to her. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." The paitcent was ready, willing or not, we supplied the asthesa, it should have made safe to operate on for the time being. It was simple from there, we placed implant type 45 on the back of her neck after removing some skin and mussle tissue, the implant made sure she had no control of her body, alowing her to be remotly controled through implant type 67. Our employer request that implant 78 be placed on her wrists and anckles. These would allow her to eject spikes from those areas, given that her ability increaced through pain, it will be help full. The final implant-the aformed mention type 67-would allow her to recive direct orders from long distances, for the time being however, it would give out subilimal instruction to obey my employers and S.T.R.I.K.E. It had to be grafted onto her fance, as it was intended to be a mask, infact it looked like a death mask. it was soon finished, My employer would come by for her later, as for the moment, I took the time to ad,ire my handiwork. Her skin was pale, her viens being the only color on her, the implants were not visible, but i knew that when she awoke, my employer would send her out to dispose of someone with the spikes. The gir'ls eyes didn't come through the mask , they were dark and hidden. This was the first sucessful procedure from lab 34. End report. Category:Horror Category:One-shot